Various devices require a user to enter data into a system using a keypad or other input device (hereinafter a “keypad”). The location of the keypad may subject it to various environments including adverse weather and the potential for tampering and/or vandalism.
The data being entered by a third party user may be sensitive, such as a PIN (personal identification number) or other personal or financial information. It is desirous that the keypad be resistant to both tampering and vandalism. While vandalism is not condoned, the signs of vandalism are generally recognized by the owner of the keypad or the third party user of the keypad. In contrast, if a criminal is successful in tampering, the owner or the third party user may not appreciate that the keypad has been tampered with and may use it, therein potentially granting the thief access to the third party user's information. Therefore, it is also desirable that the keypad be resistant to tampering, and show visible signs if the device has been tampered.